Ragnarok, Indeed
by supersmileys
Summary: 3 years after Season 3, Colin wins his second term of the mayoralty, and he, Anders and the rest of the gods and goddesses are sharing in the celebration. After years of hardship and stress, things are finally starting to look up and ahead for the Johnson family. It's a shame that Ragnarok had to befall them.


**A/N: **

**The poem/story in the middle of the story about death and candles is NOT MINE.**

**It is a poem called Death by Regan Lambros, and I thought it fit into the story so I borrowed it.**

**Once again - NOT MINE.**

* * *

Some candles are long-lasting. They're strong, and they're not susceptible to the wind, nor will they burn out anytime quickly.  
Others do little more than flicker, and it only takes a sharp breath for them to be blown out. Or a splash of water.

* * *

Was anyone surprised that Colin won the mayoralty? Those attending his victory party sure weren't. Colin Gunderson had won his second term in office with a lot of help from his husband and very talented campaign manager, Anders Johnson.

The Auckland Town Hall was dressed up to the nines, with red being the theme as it always was – despite Colin's political leanings, he always chose red as his signature colour – it brought him luck and helped to feel at peace. Especially considering the high-stress that being mayor brought upon a person, having a colour which was peaceful was important.

As well as Anders, the rest of the Johnsons (and the gods and goddesses) had been invited to attend. Olaf was standing at the bar, arguing with a city councillor over the legalisation of marijuana in the city.

Stacey was enjoying herself; she was happy to have been invited as this gave her an opportunity to talk with some very prominent business people. She was thriving as she schmoozed and negotiated with some of the wealthiest people in Auckland.

Axl was sad; Zeb had just left for Norway, funnily enough, for an internship with a large IT company. There was also no sign of Frigg anywhere, but it seemed to be less of a concern now that things had died down with their father and the god hunters over the past couple of years. Axl was now 26 years of age, and he was still stuck in a bit of a rut, but he had found some piece in his life. Up until Zeb left. Ingrid was trying to console him and was picking out attractive people for Axl to go and talk to ("what about that lovely young woman over there, I bet she likes tall men!").

Michele was bitching to Mike about how Colin HAD to invite her mother (they still weren't on the best terms) and Mike was just nodding in agreement.  
"I tell you what, when I have a daughter, there's no way in hell I am treating her the same way my mother treats me!"

"_When _you have a daughter?" Mike asked, smiling as he took a sip from his beer.  
"Oh, shut up, Mikkel." Michele retorted, but she smiled back and squeezed his hand with her own.

Ty and Lance were arguing, as per usual, only this time they had roped in the captain of the city's rugby team to join their argument about the best ski-fields in New Zealand.

"Lance, you don't know what you're talking about! I know you swear by the North Island, but face it – it's the South Island where you want to go – IF you're serious about being pro."

"Ty, if I remember correctly, you haven't even BEEN skiing in the South Island. You just want me to be wrong," Lance replied with a grin on his face. The rugby player, Brett, just gave a chuckle.

"Boy, you two are like an old married couple!"

Dawn was also present in the room, but despite the victory that she had helped to achieve, she did not appear happy. It had been years since she had broken up with Lance when he fell for Ty, but she couldn't help but feel bitter. The sight of the two gorgeous men, in their matching dark grey suits was almost too much for her to bear.

She downed her drink and went to go and find Anders.

Anders was happily schmoozing, staying close to his husband, the mayor of Auckland himself. Colin himself wasn't saying anything, but he stood proudly, with a triumphant smile on his face and his arm around Ander's waist.

Dawn came up to them, looking far too distressed for a victory party.

"What's the matter, Dawn?" Anders asked. Dawn sighed and couldn't help but glance over at Ty and Lance, who were now arguing over who would be able to grow a better beard. Anders followed her gaze and let out a laugh.

"Dawn, you don't ever want to go back there. Trust me. They're perfect for each other and no-one else. It would be destructive and you wouldn't be happy. Why don't I introduce you to Michele? She'll know some great guys to set you up with." Anders stepped out from Colin's grasp, giving him a little smile as he walked his assistant over to Mike and Michele.

"I don't want to be set up, Anders; can you just let me be sad in peace for once?" Dawn asked tiredly. Anders stopped walking and turned to Dawn.

"No I can't, because I don't like seeing you sad. This is a happy night, and I'd love for you to be happy as well. You DID have a huge part to play in this whole thing." Anders looked around the room cautiously, and dropped his voice, preparing to use his Bragi powers.

"_You are a wonderful and caring person. Believe in yourself, because one day that perfect person will come around and sweep you off your feet."_Anders then raised his voice back to normal.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dawn looked happier and more confident as she nodded.  
"I'll be fine." Anders smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"That's my girl." Dawn went to go talk to Mike and Michele anyway, and Anders returned to Colin and resumed talking with the Minister of Finance and a local millionaire.

"Can you do something about your godforsaken grandfather?" Colin murmured into Anders' ear. Olaf had stopped arguing with the councillor, and now was trying to hit on her. She had the decency to walk away.  
"Maybe if it were legal, you wouldn't be so stuck up!" Olaf said loudly after her. Ty caught Anders' eye contact and nodded to let him know that he'd handle it. Ty and Lance swiftly made their way over to Olaf and distracted him with questions about the surf before the press could get wind of the situation.

* * *

The inevitable point of the night arrived where it was time for Colin to give a speech. Colin stepped onto the stage, ready to take his place in front of all the cameras.

"Auckland! I thank you for this opportunity to be your mayor for a second term. It is a great honour and privilege to stand before you all as your mayor once again. As you all know, I have great plans for the years ahead; this city will be transformed into something great."

Axl sighed and scanned the room. He hated formal events like this; he had been to too many over the years. Normally Zeb would make things like this more entertaining. But he wasn't here.

Who did he recognise? Of course, there were his family members. Mike, Ty, Anders, Olaf. Their partners – Michele, Lance, Colin. Dawn. Stacey. Ingrid. The gods, and the close family friends.

Who else? Random local government members who he had seen before, but wouldn't be able to name.

"I invite you all to join me as we continue to push forward into the future."

Then of course, there were all the local celebrities who supported Colin's campaign – a handle of actors, television personalities and sports stars. Typically they didn't know Colin personally, but Anders would have gotten them to come along in order to increase the media profile of the event. Notwithstanding the fact that the mayoral elections for the city of a million and a half people wasn't exactly insignificant.

"There are a few people I want to thank in particular; my better half and my campaign manager, Anders, and his assistant Dawn, for putting up with tireless long hours as well as dealing my stress in such a difficult time."

Wait a second…who was THAT guy? Standing near the rich unnamed millionaires? Axl knew he recognised that guy from somewhere. But where?

"It's a shame that my parents couldn't be here in this moment – to see how well I have done without them all these years!" The crowd laughed.

Colin's words stirred a sense of familiarity in Axl regarding the man. Something to do with parents…was it the father of someone he knew? No, he was either too young or too old to be the father of the people that Axl knew.

"I'd also like to thank whoever prayed to the weather gods for turning on the sun in the midst of the awful weather we've been having!"

Hah. Axl let out a laugh. That was funny because they WERE gods. He also noted the reactions of those closest to him; Anders gave a knowing smirk to his husband, Mike and Michele rolled their eyes, and Ty shook his head.

Axl went back to the strangely familiar guy and tried to figure out the possibilities of where he'd seen him. Somehow he got the sense that he hadn't seen him in a few years at least. What had he done over the past few years?

"As the years tick on, this city gets older and its makeup changes."

He went home. Not home to his flat, not home to where he used to live back in the day with Mike and Valerie, but _home_ home. Norsewood.

Yes. That thought pinged affirmatively inside his brain. Norsewood. Was it someone he met on the road trip? Joe didn't seem to keen on interacting with a lot of other people though. He had almost seemed…paranoid?

Wow. Axl hadn't thought about his father in nearly three years.

The connection between Norsewood and his father and the man was still nagging inside his brain.

Axl then heard a sound underneath Colin's words. Being Odin heightened his senses; mystery guy was whispering quietly while Colin was giving his speech.

"As the guardian of Bifrost, the god of light Heimdallr and the carrier of Gjallar, it is this day that I end your life, Loki and ensure that you do not enter the gates of Asgard." What the shit?! But before Axl could figure out what the hell the guy was saying, 'Heimdallr' pulled out a gun and shot at Colin, straight in the chest.

There were screams across the room as Colin fell to his knees. Security made their way to stop this Heimdallr fellow, but they couldn't get there before he put the gun to his own head and shot himself.

"_COLIN!" _That was the most horrible sound of the night; Anders screaming out his husband's name. Most of the guests stood helpless as Anders leapt up onstage to Colin's side and gripped his hand.  
Some were calling ambulances, but Anders looked straight to his older brother as he had done so many times before; only this time he had never looked so desperate.

"Is it here?!" Anders cried out, as he quickly shed his jacket and overshirt to help stem the bloodflow. Colin was coughing, the blood he was coughing up staining the inside of his mouth.

"We can't, Anders, not here." Axl, Lance and Ty had also at this point leaped up onto the stage to help.

"Is there a doctor here?!" Lance called out across the room into the chaos, but his words were drowned by the sound of people's screams and cries.

Axl took a second to look across the room, and as people gathered around the man who had shot himself and Colin, he saw a sight that he'd definitely not seen in three years. No. The stress of the situation was making him hallucinate.

But if he was hallucinating, would he have pictured that look of horror on her face?

"_THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! IS IT HERE?!" _Anders shouted loudly at his brother. He was desperately pressing the jacket to his husband's chest, who was trying to clasp at his hand.

"Colin, Colin, you need to stay awake for me," Anders choked, turning back to look down at him. Colin's blue eyes were turning glassy; the pain from the bullet wound and bleeding out prevented him from being able to speak.

"_BRING ME THE FUCKING YGGDRASIL!" _Anders screamed to Mike and Michele with a force and a power that had never emerged from Anders' mouth before. It wasn't clear whether it was because Bragi's powers finally had an effect on gods, or whether the sheer power of his voice scared Michele, but she turned and started running to get the Yggdrasil.

"Anders, there's nothing that can be done," said a voice from behind him. Olaf had reached the stage; a voice from the throng of people assured them an ambulance was on its way, but there wasn't much time.

"Don't you fucking dare, don't tell me that," Anders growled at his grandfather as he gripped his husband tighter, clinging on to his life.

"Anders…we risk exposing the entirety of our world, putting EVERYONE in danger. We can't use it." This was the part of being an oracle that Olaf hated; the parts of destiny that involved death and having to be the bearer of bad news. The look of deranged terror on Anders' face was one of the worst sights he had to see; it almost topped the sight of seeing him close to death.

"_I can't lose him!" _Anders cried. Colin was fading fast as he kept coughing; he was also grasping at Anders' hands, trying to claw his way back into life as he gasped in desperation.

"Heimdallr and Loki are meant to slay each other." Olaf hated himself in that moment. He preferred being an oracle who knew nothing.

Many people were running from the building in fear.

"THIS ISN'T FUCKING RAGNAROK!" Anders yelled back.

But in a way, it was. The candles around the Town Hall that were the primary source of lighting flickered, casting a dim light that resembled twilight. Twilight of the gods. But some gods they were if they were at the mercy of mortals, having to hide their powers from them.

And it was a pretty big disaster, the city losing their mayor, their pillar of hope and leadership.

Ragnarok, in the stories foretold that the entire world would be submerged in water.

Anders' entire world had just been submerged – the candle, the fire that was the love of his life, his entire world – had just been dowsed with a fatal dosage of death.

"Colin, Colin, _please. _You can't leave me," Anders cried, cradling Colin in his arms. But his words weren't enough. The ambulance, Michele with the Yggdrasil; all of them arrived too late to save their mayor.

And thus too late to save the second Johnson brother. Colin died, his eyes staring at Anders. Anders broke down in tears, and his family and close friends surrounded him to bring him support as the ambulance stepped up to carry away Colin's body.

* * *

_The flame of your life dwindled to a flicker and then only a glowing ember. Now all that remains is the coldest coal nothing of your beauty and resonating life to earth shows there is no place to rekindle the glow the life you did show. Like a candle in a dark room all the burning finished but the day is so far away. In this dungeon darkness to sit alone unutterable words bind the tongue as strong as deaths cruel unyielding grip. I grasp your hand with sorrow, hoping your undying ember would relight itself once more. Hours passing. Tears fill up my eyes. The one I had loved so undyingly is gone, and there is nothing left to me but sorrow. I clench my fists in anger, realizing,that its slowly turning to fear. I pick up your dead body in my arms, and lie to myself. Telling myself you will awake soon.  
_

* * *

Anders couldn't let go of Colin's hand; time had slowed to a standstill. He couldn't let go. Not of his love.

But his candle had burnt out.

And the person who Axl had thought he was hallucinating approached the stage and the family.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Anders," Gaia whispered. Anders looked up at her, a tear-stained face which was ignoring the paramedics' urges for him to let go of Colin's body.

Anders felt a pull towards her, the woman whom destiny had fated for him to fall in love with. He hated the feeling. His husband had just died, right there in front of him. How fucking _dare _she turn up in his life again like that. Not now. Not like this.

He didn't _want _to feel comforted at the sight of her.

Destiny. It always came back to it.

Gaia. Axl. Himself. Heimdallr. _Colin. _

Destiny was the one to blame in all this.

There was only one thing he could do. He leaned down and kissed Colin's head and relinquished his husband's body dejectedly, much to the relief of his family members. His shoulders sank and he felt himself being pulled into hugs by his brothers, by Dawn, by people he didn't know.

Anders shut off his mind, and didn't allow himself to think or even look at Gaia or anybody else. Only Colin. He wouldn't talk to the police; he wouldn't talk to his brothers. For once words had failed him.

He found himself at home, surrounded by family who were all talking around him, but not to him. There was no point, as he wouldn't have responded. It was as though his desire to talk had been welded shut, deep inside his mind.

Words were thrown around, such as "assassination," "shock," and "lunatic." They all meant nothing. Only one thing had had meaning in Anders' life, and that had perished.

Gaia was still around, hovering in the background. Anders didn't want to feel better and start feeling amiable towards her. He hurt too much, and he felt he didn't deserve to feel better. Colin wasn't ever going to recover; he was gone. He wasn't going to awaken.

"I need sleep." Anders announced to the room. They were the first words that Anders had said since Colin's death, and his family were so relieved at the sign of life from him that they didn't question it. Anders stood up and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was adorned with an aquarium large enough for a grown man to swim in that he and Colin had had installed a few weeks ago in their new house.

Anders hadn't been able to go to Colin's funeral. He would have thrown himself on the funeral pyre in death's cleansing embrace, but that was too graceful a death. They didn't die together. Fire was what their relationship once WAS; a candle, a living, breathing flame. To throw his life onto the fire suggested that they would burn together, but they weren't together anymore. Colin had already moved onto the next life without him. That candle had been snuffed out.

The first thing he reached for were the sleeping pills he had been diagnosed during the campaign.

He climbed to the top of the tank, gazing down at the still and lifeless water.

Ragnarok indeed. Anders swallowed a sizeable dose of the sleeping pills, and the slow, peaceful feeling of sleep came over him. This was it. He fell into the water quietly, and the pills made sure that he wasn't ever going to awaken either. Just like Colin. He was going to speed up this warped sense of destiny and take some control for once, in his death.

The candle hadn't just been burnt out, but Ragnarok made damn sure that that the candle was fully submerged. And it wasn't ever to be relit.

* * *

**A/N: Candles is a name that has been given to the Colin/Anders ship, which is why I used that as a bit of a motif :)**


End file.
